


Be My Guest

by ILLEGAILE



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Kibastian, M/M, Magic AU, Wizard AU, simi - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-25
Updated: 2015-03-25
Packaged: 2018-03-19 13:37:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3612036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ILLEGAILE/pseuds/ILLEGAILE
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sebastian Vettel - Seventh Son of the Seventh Son - gets a new neighbor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Be My Guest

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt Challenge Week 12

Sebastian woke up that morning feeling very disoriented.

 

It wasn’t that there was anything out of the ordinary in his immediate line of sight, his little house and his belongings seemed to him all in order. No, the only thing that was out of the ordinary about this morning was how  _cold_  it was.

 

Just as Sebastian got out of bed and pulled on his robes there was a resounding crash outside of his house which wasn’t very surprising actually, since he lived in a village of wizards but this was different.   
  


The nearest house to his was already a couple of miles away so the loud crash only meant one thing.  
  


Sebastian is about to meet his first neighbor.

 

 

After rummaging about his kitchen, Sebastian managed to whip up a pie - with a bit of magic, because without it the pie would have been a disaster - and with a spring in his step he left to meet his new neighbor.  
  


Or at least, that was what he had planned until he walked out of his gate and rammed right into something big and solid.  
  


“I’m so sorry” Sebastian muttered, his pie - thankfully - unharmed by Seb’s miraculous fall.  
  


A bout of laughter drew Sebastian’s gaze up to meet the icy blue eyes of his new neighbor.  
  


“ **I**  should be the one apologizing, not **you** I think.” he said, in an accent that sounded more Scandinavian than anything.  
  


The man was pale but good-looking under the still rising rays of the morning sun, his blazing crimson apprenticeship robes engulfing his wide frame in stark difference to Sebastian’s lankier form. But, surprisingly enough, when the man flicked his wrist the element that was let loose from the motion was ice instead of fire.  
  


“Ice” Sebastian muttered, staring at the softly falling snow.  
  


“Yes, _ice_ ” the man grinned before holding a hand out to Sebastian.   
  


“I’m Kimi”  
  


Sebastian looked up at him and smiled before taking Kimi’s hand.   
  


“Sebastian” he said as the other wizard pulled him upright, pie still in hand.  
  


“Is that for me?” Kimi smiled and, contrary to his element of choice, the motion made Sebastian feel like his insides were melting.  
  


“Yeah, actually. But-” The German moved the pie away from Kimi’s wandering hands. 

“Only if you let me help you settle in” Sebastian grinned.  
  


Kimi grinned back at him, stealing the pie from Sebastian.

“ _Be my guest_.”

 

And if Sebastian didn’t remember the crash from that morning, it will be obvious when he sees the huge block of ice in Kimi’s yard.


End file.
